Mercy Sex  Part Two
by Marla's Lost
Summary: A little pick up from where we left off at the request of a special reviewer.  Enjoy
1. Chapter Mercy Sex  Part Two

_**Previously….**_

T7S

"_I have to go home but you can't tell anyone about this." Jackie said sadly. "If only you weren't in a relationship….."_

_Eric watched her walk out the door blowing him a kiss as she left. He whispered, "If only…."_

**MERCY SEX – PART TWO**

Days turned into weeks and senior year started and everything that happened seemed more like a great wet dream than an actual experience. The gang still hung out in the basement as usual and Jackie gravitated and eventually hooked up with Hyde.

Donna was still exploring and helped Eric make plans for college. They both agreed Madison University was the school of choice and made their studies a priority. Donna had no problem studying for tests but then she didn't live under the Forman household which was run by the Red Forman wearing-an-ass-for-hat-threat. Eric couldn't hang out in the basement because Fez and Kelso always had some antic that was more fun than homework. Then there was always Hyde and Jackie making out on the sofa.

He had a ten page English essay due by Monday so Eric opted to spend his Saturday at the library. That was the only place he could find peace and quiet. It also got him out of cleaning the gutters so for Eric; it was a win-win situation.

He took his Pee-Chee folder filled with college-ruled paper and set them on the passenger seat of the Vista Cruiser. He had to use some Jedi-sleuth because Fez had been following him all day. Satisfied that none of the guys had seen him leave the house, Eric headed for the Point Place library.

-o-

The library smelled of dusty books and sweaty athletes. Eric still hadn't decided on a topic for his essay and walked over to the biography section. Should he write about Amelia Earhart, that famous female pilot? There was no way he could submit a paper on the brilliance of Luke Skywalker. What would make an interesting topic? What was Donna writing about?

His lovely red-headed girlfriend finally gave it up and succumbed to a Storm Trooper rescue. It took a lot of imagination on Eric's part to imagine the flannel pajamas as a white draped gown but Donna was good natured enough to go along with it. He smiled as he remembered crying out, "Leia! I'm coming!" He meant it literally also.

After looking at the card catalog which was dominated by the Dewey Decimal System, Eric decided to write about the topic of _hot girls in sports_. There were at least six books he needed to find so he looked through the tiny drawers to get the number and location of everything Peggy Fleming, the skating female athlete of 1968. He scratched out the location. Okay….Cathy Rigby…1970 balance beam gymnast. Got it. Chris Evert….1974 tennis champ – same row as the other books but on a different shelf.

Dorothy Hamill….where are you…aha…Olympic gold winner and on a different shelf. Eric adored little Miss Hamill. That was one of the only reasons he watched the Olympics in 1976. Okay, he had to give it up for Nadia Comaneci the other gymnast, she was excellent also. Last but not least was Shirley Muldowney the first female National Hot Rod Association driver.

Eric smiled at the crotchety old Miss Gladstone, the nearly deaf librarian. She pointed to the row of bookshelves on the second floor. "All sports related media are located there son." She whispered and Eric wondered if she could even hear herself whisper.

Eric took his notes and school books and headed up to the second floor mezzanine. There were a few students occupying some desks near the stairs but Eric found an empty table in the back where he could spread out his books and work on his paper in relative quiet.

-o-

He was reading about the tennis pro, Chris Evert who became the first female athlete to earn over one million dollars in her career and she was still smoking hot. Eric carried the book back to the table and looked up to see Jackie Burkhart sitting on the edge of the library table wearing her cheerleader uniform with her tan smooth bare legs swinging freely. Tiny socks with fuzzy yarn balls hung on the edge of her brilliantly white Nike tennis shoes.

She smiled, "Hello Eric." The second floor seemed to get 10 degrees hotter and Eric froze. "Jackie. Where's Hyde?"

She shrugged and picked up his book about Cathy Rigby. "So you like girls that can do _gymnastics_?" Why did that sound so sexy? She put the book back on the table. "Steven is in the basement as usual. What are you doing here?"

Eric put his Chris Evert book on the table. "I have an essay due on Monday. What are YOU doing here?"

"I had practice. Monday is the big game against the Kenosha King's and as head cheerleader I had to make sure all the girls could do their….splits."

Jackie jumped off the table, did a high kick which gave Eric a nice peek at her black panties and she ended the conversation with a slow slide into the splits. It was perfectly executed and she ended it with a perfect cheerleader smile. "Did you like it?

_Did Fez like candy_? "Of course. You're a great cheerleader." Eric replied evenly. Jackie only smiled and jumped back to her feet, the little pleats on her skirt flipping around provocatively. Eric sat on the chair and pretended to read about Miss Evert. _Ignore the cheerleader._ Jackie pulled a chair around and sat next to him with the smell of her fresh perfume filling the air.

"You didn't answer my question Eric. So do you like girls that can do gymnastics? Because I can do a back handstand if that turns you on." Eric could feel the blood rush to his face. "I like Chris Evert. I'm just going to work on my paper."

Jackie's fingernails lightly scratched the sleeve of his polo shirt. "Do you remember a nightly encounter in a garage?" She turned around in her wooden chair so she was straddling it. "I never forgot it. Sometimes….when I'm with Steven….I pretend that it's you."

Eric dropped the book and it banged loudly on the table. Other students on the second floor went "SSSHHHH!" Eric looked at Jackie and whispered, "Why did you do that?"

She looked innocent. "Do what? I only made a true statement. So let me ask you this question." She leaned forward as Eric leaned back and away from that intoxicating smile. "Does Donna still "do it" for you?"

"Yes she does." Eric replied too quickly. Jackie licked her bottom lip and looked at Eric's mouth. "But does she do it…..like I do it? Tell me Eric." One slim leg moved over the top of the chair as she turned in her seat. She stood up and sat on the table right on his homework. "I want you to eat me."

Eric choked. "Excuse me?"

Jackie threaded her fingers through his sandy brown hair and pulled him towards her skirt. "Can you tell how much I want you?"

Eric couldn't help it. He liked the smell of feminine musk and yeah…he was turning into putty or whatever she wanted - but in the library? She quickly slid off the edge of the table and onto his lap. A couple of well place grinds and she was very aware of how much he wanted her too.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she said in this bewitching voice. Eric could only nod his head. Strawberry tinted lips pressed against his and kissed him fully tasting the sweetness of his mouth. She whispered, "I want you to put your hands under my shirt.'

With a mind of their own, Eric's large hands slid under the fleece Point Place Cheer Squad sweater and her skin was so warm and silky. He could feel her ribs and his fingers froze when he encountered a lacy bra. "Pretend you're kissing Chris Evert and we're on the tennis court."

Eric didn't need any further prompting. He attacked her mouth and he swallowed her giggle as it turned into a sexy moan. Her fingers were lifting the hem of his polo shirt and those nimble fingers were skating along the waistband of his Levis. He nearly groaned and opened his eyes only to see Hank Stewart, football team captain, coming up the steps. "Quick, under the table."

Hank stopped by Eric's table and decided to harass the nerd. "So geek boy. What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

Eric opened his mouth to reply when he felt Jackie's fingers unzipping his fly. He swallowed hard as that small hand gripped his cock and gave it a good squeeze. In a higher than normal voice, he replied, "English essay." Hank picked up the book on Shirley Muldowney. "Huh, now that's a chick I would totally do it with."

Eric started to agree when he felt a hot wet pair of lips sliding over him. He knew anything he tried to say would only come out as a groan. He only nodded and grunted. "Hot rods." Hank slammed his hand on the table. "You're okay Forman, I thought you were reading National Geographic and pulling your pud or something. I guess I was wrong."

Hank and his letter jacketed friends walked downstairs and Eric exhaled a sigh of relief and pleasure. He reached under the table to grab Jackie's head and she pulled away from his hands. She crawled out from under the table. "Eric, can you help me get a book from that shelf?"

She winked and walked around a tall row of books. Eric quickly stuffed himself back in his pants and hurried to see what she was talking about. He turned the corner and was surprised when Jackie pushed him backwards against the 797.05 bookshelf. Eric could feel the books and the wooden shelves pressing against his back and Jackie's soft lips pressing against his mouth.

Eric's excitement was mixed with fear and nervousness and he was concerned that another student would come up the stairs and discover the two of them. "Eric," she whispered huskily. "Lift my skirt."

Jackie turned around and grabbed a hold of the bookshelf in front of her as Eric flipped up her black and white pleated skirt. Oh god, this was crazy crazy CRAZY! "Pull them down and do me." She ordered.

Eric rubbed his palms on the soft flesh of her thighs and slowly pulled down the cheerleader pants. Her ass was like satin and warm and god he really shouldn't be doing this again but Donna would never…..

With one hand, he quickly unbuttoned his Levi's and pulled down his pants. Jackie kept pressing backwards against his groin and it was increasingly difficult to get a boner out of his underwear when she was doing that!

She backed up again and he just slid in like a home run. She was so hot and tight and incredibly moist and could he hang on for more than six minutes? He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his groin. Jackie sighed with pleasure and fell forward onto her hands.

Eric leaned back against the bookcase and listened to the slap slap slap of his balls and the thud of his spine against the sports section. The smell of dusty old book was mixed with hot young Jackie Burkhart. Just when he was hitting his stride, Jackie rolled forward in a somersault, stood up, raised her arms in a toned tanned V and quickly clapped her hands.

V-I-C-T-O-R-Y ….. Who's that… foxy… sexy… guy….Eric! She cheered and kicked up her leg in a tight heel stretch. She fell down to her knees and beckoned him towards her with a crooked finger. She had cast a spell and he was totally bewitched. He crawled on hands and knees until their thighs were touching. She reached behind him and pulled his pants to his knees. His hard cock waved a proud salute as she gripped him and stroked him.

His eyes were closed as she softly said, "I'm going to straddle your lap. Don't move." He whispered, "I'm paralyzed. Have your way with me." He was rewarded with a gentle laugh and then tiny teeth started nipping his throat as Jackie mounted him. Her mouth silenced his moan as she slid down and took him to the hilt. She groaned appreciatively before she started to ride him.

Eric tried not to think about what was happening but his hands were full of cheerleader and his dick was sheathed in hot velvet and Donna was so far away and he liked it like that_. Let a bolt of lightning strike me now! I'm in heaven!_ Eric could feel the tightening in his groin and just kissed that perfect that much harder. They were both sweating and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh was just too much to bear anymore.

Eric squeezed Jackie close to his body as he reached his climax. She ground hard against his pelvic bone and shuddered before crying his name. Sweaty brunette hair covered his shoulder and he just hugged her. Was it gratitude for the best sex of his life or that Jackie was fulfilling a teenage fantasy? He didn't know and didn't care.

Seconds…minutes….was it an hour later that she pulled off of him and stepped back into her panties. She smiled, "You have an essay to write."

He looked up from the floor. "Oh."

Smiling, she extended a hand and helped him to his feet. "I hope you get a good grade." Eric tried to straighten his clothes and mismatched the buttons on his polo. "Let me."

Her fingers smelled like sex. A mingling of Forman and Jackie – he liked it! He liked the big smile on his face and the silhouette of a slim cheerleader walking away from him. Eric Forman needed to study more often. The library was…invigorating!

-o-

Hyde looked over his shoulder. "Hey Forman, what grade did you get on your essay?"

Donna looked at the desk beside her. "He got a freaking A+++; the teacher wrote _You really understand how woman athletes are motivated! Great paper_."

Donna sulked and Hyde replied, "Yeah I got my regular D+. Oh well, I'll just go home and see what Jackie's doing."

Eric wished he could tell his friend that Jackie was just fine. Too fine. Okay, mighty fine and anytime she wanted to needed homework help…Forman was ready to deliver!

The end

_For now….._


	2. Chapter 2 MERCY SEX – PART THREE

_**Previously…..**_

T7S

…_Eric wished he could tell Hyde that Jackie was just fine. Too fine. Okay, mighty fine and anytime she wanted or needed homework help…Forman was ready to deliver!_

**MERCY SEX – PART THREE**

Jackie was flipping through a Tiger Beat magazine when there was knocking at the bedroom door. Donna rolled off her bed and went to answer it. Jackie looked up to see Eric Forman's smiling face.

"Hey Donna are you….busy? Oh hi Jackie."

Donna looked over her shoulder, "Hey Jackie, you mind? Eric and I kinda want to…talk." Eric smiled as Jackie closed her magazine. "Sure, I'll go downstairs and make a sandwich." She winked at Eric as she skipped past the couple. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

Donna waited until the door was closed and invited her boyfriend to sit on the bed next to her. "So….what brings you to my house?"

Eric put a hand on the mattress and leaned over to kiss her shoulder. "I was missing you and thought maybe we could spend….six…seven minutes together." Donna laughed at the goofy expression on his face and then said in a loud voice, "Fez! Get out of my closet!"

The dark haired boy had a sheepish expression on his face as he slid along the wall to the bedroom door. "Oh, but call me if you need _advice_." Donna only pointed at the door. "OUT!"

The door shut and she turned her face to capture Eric's in a soft kiss. He cupped her cheek and returned the kiss. They hadn't spent much time together lately and his big hand felt nice on her face. He was kissing her and lowering her to the mattress and she let him.

The warm hand that went up her blouse was soothing and careful…Donna wanted more. "Turn off the light." She whispered against his mouth. Eric kissed her lips again and quickly turned off the overhead light and switched on the soft beside lamp. He clicked on the cassette radio and the crooning tones of Al Green's, _Let's Stay Together_ played in the background.

With an easy twist of his fingers, the top of button of his 501's came undo and fell to the floor. "God Eric, are you horny or something?"

He smiled and climbed on the bed only clad in his boxers and striped polo shirt, "Or something." He stretched out beside her and reached under the blouse again, this time cupping her soft breast in his hand.

She moaned softly and turned her body towards his. "You smell nice." Eric smiled and unbuttoned her blouse, "You feel nice."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and cuddled closer - her warm breath soft on his face. "I missed you."

"You neglected me." He teased.

She bit the bottom of his chin, "I've been busy…."

"Oh my god! This is foreplay for you two?" Jackie's voice broke through the Al Green tune and Donna quickly sat up trying to button her top with clumsy fingers. "Jackie! What the Hell! Get out of here."

Jackie put her sandwich on the desk and replied, "Donna…you said Eric was a Minute Man in bed and it only took a minute to make the sandwich…I thought you'd be done by now." She winked at Eric and walked over to the bed.

"Relax…I'm only kidding." Jackie smiled. "Actually, I'm here to help."

Donna glared at her temporary roommate. "How can you possibly help?"

Jackie picked up a hairbrush and started running the bristles through Donna's long blond hair. "Donna….you can either have sex that's quick….or….sex that's memorable. Which do you prefer?"

Donna felt a little uncomfortable discussing S-E-X with Jackie Burkhart but she loved getting her hair brushed! "So…what kinds of advice are you going to impart that make IT so memorable?"

Jackie leaned on the mattress and whispered softly at the cusp of Donna's shell shaped ear, "I'm going to show you."

The whisper sent involuntary shivers down the bigger girl's spine. She looked at Eric who was grinning like a lunatic. "Eric 't you going to say something?" Jackie wrapped Donna's ponytail around her fist and pressed a kiss to the back of the blonde's neck.

Startled, Donna jumped but the caress felt so good and soft and sensuous, she didn't know what to do. "Eric, kiss her." Jackie instructed softly. No hesitations. Eric leaned forward and fully kissed those soft pink lips.

Gentle hands came around her waist and started unbuttoning her blouse. Donna could feel four hands touching her and it was slightly unnerving and exciting at the same time. Her blouse hung from her shoulders and Eric's lips were kissing her throat. Those soft hands tugged the blouse around her arms and nimble fingers were unclasping her bra. _Where did Eric learn to kiss like that?_ The goose bumps were fierce!

Her blouse was thrown on the floor and the straps of her white Maidenform bra were pulled off her shoulders. Those feminine lips were kissing the nape of Donna's neck, the column of her throat. Eric's mouth was kissing her greedily and all Donna was aware of was new sensations.

Tiny fingernails scratching her scalp.

Eric's hands kneading her breasts.

Jackie's teeth nibbling the pulsing point below her ear.

The hardening cock pressing against her thigh.

Four hands lowered her gently to the mattress. Somehow her pants were pulled off but Eric was still kissing her and fondling her. Eric cupped her breasts and then her panties were slipped off.

Eric felt a soft hand grip his thigh. "Roll her over."

Donna was easily flipped over onto her belly and her hips pulled up in the air. Jackie nodded and smiled, "Go kiss her Eric." Pulling off his polo and shedding his boxers, Eric then crawled up the bed and laid beside her, stoking her hair and pressing his mouth against Donna's. Suddenly, Donna froze in shock. She gasped against his lips, "Oh my god….oh….god, Jackie…what are you doing."

Eric looked back and realized one of his favorite fantasies coming true right before his eyes. Hands were rubbing Donna's ass and a glazed chin smiled into his face. "Your turn." Jackie backed away and Eric took her place between his girlfriend's thighs.

Donna was wet and pulsing and in all of their sexual adventures she had never been this turned on. She was pushing and grinding against his face and he was loving it.

Then a hot mouth covered the head of his cock and he thought he was going to explode. Jackie took him deep and her hand cupped and squeezed his balls and he could feel his eyes rolling back in his head. Donna was moaning and he was so close to an orgasm that just the mere thought of Jackie and Donna sharing a kiss would bring him off in a quarter second. _Think about Big Rhonda! _ That didn't work because now Big Rhonda and her big breasts were making this ménage a trios' into a quartet!

Stroking hands squeezed the length of his dick while a warm wet tongue licked the head of his dick. Eric was busy eating Donna and while one of his hands was full of Donna's ass, the other was holding Jackie's head in place.

Donna was reaching and calling his name and just before he came, Jackie pulled her mouth away. _Tease_. She smiled and then said softly, "Lick her slow like it's frosting on a cake."

Eric buried his head in Donna's pussy and went for the long lick. Donna's was nearly mewling with pleasure. "Now lick fast like a cat drinks milk." Donna's mewls turned to whimpers. She was crying Eric's name as he alternated between long slow licks and merciless fast ones.

"Eric. Fuck her now."

Eric removed his Donna-wet face and pulled her hips back as his cock slid into the hot damp velvet glove. She had never been this moist before and he was so turned on. A firm hand was on his ass guiding his strokes.

"Slow and long Eric….then stop." Jackie instructed. Both Donna and Eric looked at her like she was an alien. She laughed, "Okay, fast and furious, I want to hear your balls slapping."

Donna rode him. Her hips raised and she met him stroke for stroke. The whole Pinciotti bedroom smelled like sex and it was intoxicating. Donna was squeezing her own breasts, something Eric had never seen her do before and then it happened.

Jackie crawled along side the fucking couple and she slanted her mouth pressing her lips against Donna's. Eric closed his eyes praying for control but the sounds of kissing and licking and fucking were too much.

"Donna…I can't….Donna!"

"God Eric, just do it!" Donna nearly screamed.

Eric opened his eyes and saw Jackie with her hands between her legs rubbing furiously while Donna was sucking her tongue. Eric exploded and saw white halos on the back of his eyes. Donna came as he fell onto her body, the orgasm actually curling her toes. _When had kissing a girl ever felt so right?_

Jackie licked her own fingers and said, "Was it good for you too?"

Donna was exhausted but amazed. "Where – where did you learn all that stuff?"

Jackie looked at her sated but tired friends. "Cheer camp."

Eric looked disbelieving. She replied," You don't think we just cheer all the time do you?"

Jackie pulled her skirt down, kissed Eric on the cheek, kissed Donna on the forehead and walked to the foot of the bed. "I made a sandwich. You two have fun."

Eric turned his head to see his favorite brunette playmate grab her sandwich and skip out the bedroom door.

Donna ran her fingers threw Eric's damp hair. "She was right you know."

He looked into the loving face of his girlfriend. "She was right about what?" Donna smiled. "I would rather have sex that was memorable and god, I'll never forget that!"

Eric rolled on his back and replied, "Neither will I Donna, neither will I.

The End

**A/N:** _Until next time….._


End file.
